


Let's (Not) Talk about That

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Mick Rory Defense Squad, possibly shippy Coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Watch a fire in a fireplace.  Sparks will escape the fireplace for no particular reason.  That’s no reason to put out the fire, is it?  Douse the sparks, not the flame, and that flame will continue warming and brightening the room.However, even the hottest, brightest fires die out if neglected or flooded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Good Mythical Morning
> 
> I originally intended this to be a selectively mute Barry fic, but then I read [an intriguing post](https://mickrorydefensesquad.tumblr.com/post/158685250567/pretzel-log1c-daughterofscotland) on the Mick Rory Defense Squad Tumblr and thought I’d give it a shot.

Life without Len was easier when lived silently.  Silence let him observe debates without weighing in until he formed a proper stance—not that anybody ever asked him to share it, which granted, was a blessing since it kept Mick below their radar.  It’s not like they’d listen even if he did volunteer his opinions.  Mick was older than all of them put together—more time travel under his belt than their dearly departed captain—yet what did his expertise sound like coming from a perpetually buzzed pyromaniac/thief?

_Why doesn’t he just leave???_

Because that would require talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere....


End file.
